The New Beginning
by ii-t y l e r-ii
Summary: Inkkit is designed to be the one who will save them all.  His Mother, Heathertail is worried for Inkkit wants to live in Thunder Clan.  The great little cat does not know what he is in for.


The New Beginning

Lionblaze looked at the Wind Clan leader. _Pure evil._ He thought. Onestar had just announced he was a rogue. A cat that makes trouble. He glanced at Heathertail. She had mated Breezepelt and everything was fine with her. Lionblaze shook off the thought and focused his gaze on Poppyfrost. She was a fine looking she-cat. Every cat in Thunder Clan loved her. She was a funny, eager, lovely, defending little she-cat. His brother Jayfeather whispered something in his ear.

"Heathertail will bring the kits of the prophecy." He said softly so no one could here.

And that was it. His and Heathertail's friendship was broken. The prophecy broke it. Every time a prophecy kit was born, the cat that given birth to them had a broken friendship.

Heathertail purred. She had two kits, Inkkit and Miragekit. Inkkit was a feisty male. He was very handsome in fact. All black and a little white on the back. Miragekit was a shy little she-cat. She was light-blue, well it was gray too. Beautiful.

"When can we go outside?" Inkkit whined. He pouted. "I don't want to wait for stupid Miragekit! She had her eyes closed for one moon!"

Heathertail looked at Inkkit lovingly. "Be kind to your sister. She will open her eyes when she is ready." She scolded.

Inkkit lost his patience. He shook his sister and bit her deeply. Blood gushed out. Miragekit started squealing. She opened her eyes.

"Yippee!" Inkkit barged out the nursery door. She looked around. Cats were looking at him. "Hello."

Miragekit came out too. She looked around. "Well how does the outside look?" She asked.

Heathertail looked puzzled. "Well, you can see yourself can't you?" Heathertail purred in amusement.

"Oh yes! Sorry." Miragekit said. She laughed but then stopped. "It's so black! Where'd all the cats go?"

Inkkit rolled his eyes. "Mouse-brain." He muttered. "Are you blind? Wait! I forgot you are!"

Heathertail leaned over. She gasped. "Well, there's your chance of being a warrior." She muttered.

Inkkit smiled. "So she was just blind." He watched the apprentices work. "When will I be an apprentice?"

"Well- I don't know. Go ask, Onestar."

Inkkit shook his head. "He's gone." Inkkit smiled at Honeykit. "Look! It's Honeykit and Fernkit!" He cried.

Heathertail padded over to the kits. "Hello. Welcome to Wind Clan." She purred.

Inkkit rolled his eyes. "My mom has a lot of purring business." He walked proudly to Ashstar's den. "Hello. When am I going to be an apprentice?"

Ashstar studied Inkkit. _Big and strong. I guess this is early. _"Now." She meowed with a smile.

Inkkit jumped. "YAY!" he cried. He walked proudly again to Heathertail. "I am going to be an apprentice!" he bragged.

Miragekit's head hung low when Inkkit finished. "Lucky…." She said in a low tone.

"Haha!" Inkkit cried. He smiled. _Breezepelt is so proud of me!_

Breezepelt emerged from the den. "Good job." He said. He had Boulderpaw next to him.

Suddenly there was an outburst. Ashstar's meow rang all over. "Any cat who can catch there own prey come here from a clan meeting!" she cried.

Inkkit smiled proudly and ran to Ashstar. "I am an apprentice." He bragged. "Soon."

His mentor was Harespring. Inkpaw followed Harespring everywhere. "You are supposed to teach me!" he cried.

Harespring jumped. He sighed. "Inkpaw, we are going hunting. Now would you please be quiet?" He asked.

Inkpaw shrugged. "I'm going to catch a juicy rabbit for myself." He said proudly. Inkpaw followed what Harespring did. He flattened out. Inkpaw pounced a bit to early. But the rabbit was in shock it stood there. "Foolish rabbit!" He cried with a laugh. "But at least I've got a juicy rabbit!"

Harespring sighed. _Boy is he annoying._ "Inkpaw! Please! Stop fooling around!" He scolded. Harespring took a rabbit in his mouth and padded toward camp.

Inkpaw shrugged and ran in front of Harespring. Crowfeather looked admiringly at the rabbit. "Good job, young one." He congratulated.

Inkpaw puffed up with pride. "My first catch too." He said pride fully. Furzepaw and her new mentor, cause Heathertail had to take care of Miragekit, stalked up.

"Amazing." Furzepaw purred. She smiled. She glanced at Harespring. "Could Inkpaw come battle-train with us?"

Inkpaw looked at Harespring with hope. "Please?" Inkpaw sat down. "I want to try to battle train!"

Harespring sighed. _It would be nice to have some peace with that earnest rascal. _"Alright." He said with relief.

Inkpaw smiled. "Thanks."

Furzepaw looked at Inkpaw. "Ready?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Totally." Inkpaw agreed.

Whitetail looked at Sedgewhisker . "Remember! This is only practice! Remember you may be out of energy but save it!"

Inkpaw nodded his head and smiled. "Let's go."

Furzepaw dashed at Inkpaw and tried swiping her claw against him. Inkpaw ducked and slipped under Furzepaw's flying body. He clawed Furzepaw bringing her down.

Inkpaw stopped. "Is that good enough?" he asked.

"Inkpaw!" Whitetail cried. All the cat's stares were on him.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Inkpaw ruffled his fur. "Boy, I'm hungry."

"That was great!" Sedgewhisker cried. She smiled. "We've got a talented cat!"

Inkpaw held his tail high. "Thank you." He said. "Why don't we get something to eat?" He asked. His stomach growled.

"Sure. You two both worked hard." Whitetail agreed.

Furzepaw ran to Inkpaw. "You are a proud cat, just like Breezepelt." She teased.

Inkpaw didn't reply. He just walked straight to the fresh-kill pile with his tail and ears pricked high. The cats raised their eyebrows at the proud apprentice. "May I have a mouse?" He asked politely?

"Er….yes." Ashstar said with a puzzled look.

Inkpaw smiled. "Thank you." He dropped a mouse at his feet. He hadn't realized Breezepelt behind him.

"You did well." Breezepelt whispered. "You share my pride." Breezepelt blew in his son's ear.

Suddenly there was an alarm. "LOINBLAZE, BERRYNOSE, AND THORNCLAW NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU, ASHSTAR!" Antpelt cried like a siren.

Ashstar sighed. "Let them in." She meowed. Ashstar emerged out of her den.

A handsome young golden tabby tom, a creamy-colored tabby and an older looking golden brown tom appeared.

"What brings you here?" Ashstar asked. She flicked her tail.

Lionblaze looked at Inkpaw. _Prophecy… _he thought. "Inkpaw?"

Breezepelt looked at Lionblaze with a fierce look. "Back off, Lionblaze!" he snarled.

Inkpaw looked at Lionblaze with interest. "What clan are you from?" He asked. "I like the smell! I smell squirrels! How come we can't catch squirrels?"

"Because, we aren't Thunder Clan." Breezepelt explained shortly.

"What if I said I wanted to join Thunder Clan?" Inkpaw asked a bit loudly.

The Wind Clan cats gasped. They all stared at Inkpaw. Would he really leave this clan for squirrels?

Lettuce

Tomato Egg


End file.
